


Falling in/Making Love

by beltloop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Making Love, Rare Pairings, crack ship, it's not very explicit, more fluff than smut tbh, no ones gonna read this lmao whos even gonna look for this ship, rarepair, this is such a crack ship ao3 had no idea what to say when i relationship tagged it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltloop/pseuds/beltloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of RP crack-shipping. The dumb bootycall boyfriends spent the previous night playing 20 questions and one of them asked if they had ever made love before. No, was the answer, but he'd maybe like to try it. What a convenient time for Kenji's parents to be out of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in/Making Love

**Author's Note:**

> love to elsie, the best futakuchi mun ever. RIP tweet crows, may the best twitter rp group in history always be remembered greatly

The night before, they had agreed to try to ‘make love’, whatever that meant. Satori had spent the entire evening when he got home on google and reddit, trying to figure out the whole difference between that and their regular fucking(which he quite enjoyed), and found that the answers that his questions all posed basically had no clear answer and were all pretty dependable on the feelings towards one’s significant other. Yeah, what he found said the obvious things, like to take things slow, extend the foreplay, ‘look into their eyes as you penetrate them’, but that all seemed too… obvious. And corny. 

Satori was a fan of the fucking. Really, it was all he had ever done. Kenji had said the same of himself, and he believed him. That meant that the other hopefully wont have high expectations. Hopefully. It was kind of obvious, to Satori, at least, that Kenji was a total romantic. To the heart. God, he hoped he wasn’t going to fuck this up tonight. 

The drive to Kenji’s house made him anxious with all the alone space to think about what could happen tonight, but the moment the front door opened after he knocked, his worries were cleared off his mind. Kenji looked incredible. Absolutely stunning. He was dressed so nicely, like, pants pressed, suspenders over a button up white shirt, a tie tied correctly at the right placement, his hair not a single bit out of place… Satori’s heart was beating in his ears and he awkwardly thrust a handful of flowers at his boyfriend from behind his back, feeling his face redden.

Fuck. 

Taking a look outside of his own perspective, Kenji didn’t look very different than how he usually did. But for some reason, Satori theorized in his head, the feelings of fondness he had for the boy mixed with this different, formal attire in a fashion and look he’d never seen him in before, and knowing it was all for Satori, it just. It was a lot to handle. 

Getting over his moment of fluster, Satori resumed his cool facade, only to find that he had made Kenji a little flustered as well. Shit, he was so damn cute. 

“You ready to head out?” 

The other nodded and Satori reached for his hand, pressing a quick kiss to the back of it before leading his boyfriend to his car. 

Dinner was awkward at first. Topics kept getting dropped, questions were uninteresting, nothing was working for a while. Satori thought he was going to die-- he could even tell that the waitress was feeling sorry for them. But once the food was ready and they began eating, suddenly things started to go a little smoother. Satori found his flow and Kenji was being easier to get along with.

He blamed it on the stress from being in a foreign situation with someone he’s trying to woo while also having an empty stomach. 

They had finished their food and were still laughing and joking with each other, while Satori still fished information out of the other, continuing to play that game they had the night before while mixing in stories and jokes. He hadn’t even noticed they’d been there for two hours and that the restaurant had been starting to empty out over the shine of Kenji’s hair in the dim lighting and the way his skin looked so smooth from across the table. He wanted to kiss him so bad, but it was probably enough that they were holding hands under the table, giving the gentle squeeze every once in a while when one or the other felt particularly overrun with affection. 

The mood that had settled over dinner made Satori feel like he didn’t even need the wine he had wished he was old enough to order at the beginning of the meal-- the warm, swirling feeling in the bottom of his stomach that the other gave him was more than enough. But eventually, Satori began to notice that their drink refills began to get fewer and less often, and he breaks his eyes away from his boyfriends to look and see that they were the only ones left in the restaurant. 

He made sure to tip extra, feeling bad for the waitress regardless of how smug he felt that he turned their dinner around and made it work. 

The topic from last night about making love returned in his head to fester and the information from his readings and thinkings from the previous night were swirling inside of his head as they returned to Kenji’s house. It felt strange that he wasn’t worried about it anymore like he had been on his way to pick the other up, it felt… _certain_ in the base of his stomach, like he knew exactly what to do, how to do it, and how the other would react. He felt he had complete control over the situation and was molding the mood of their evening as they kissed in Kenji’s room, soft and gentle without even touching their clothes, yet their bodies were pressed lightly together, just barely touching in a teasing embrace. A hand was cupping Kenji’s jaw as their lips worked, just kissing-- not even with tongue-- while the other hand rested on the other’s waist, rubbing his side with his thumb. Kenji’s arms were hung loosely around his neck with a hand lazily grazing through Satori's hair.

It was nice. It wasn’t hot, heated, sexy, or sloppy at all, like it usually was. It was just nice. It wasn’t very fun, but it was actually just… really nice. Soothing. He didn’t know that kissing could feel so mellowing, so content. 

They probably kissed like that, standing in Kenji’s room for about 10 minutes or so, switching hand positions and caressing the other in different ways before Satori lightly ran his hands up Kenji’s chest to gently undo his tie. It fell limply to the floor. 

And with that simple motion, he was hard. Fuck. What was wrong with him? Suddenly, he wanted to strip Kenji naked and bend him over the side of the bed with his own pants pulled just down enough to fuck his bare ass, turning it red with every spank from Kenji’s own nice, leather belt, before turning him over and binding his wrists together with that very tie, locking him to the headboard as he got fucked with his legs over Satori’s shoulders. 

Fuck. He groaned against Kenji’s lips as his hands started to fidget for more clothes to take off. He tried to take it slower, rubbing his hands on Kenji’s sides and lightly running his nails over the warm skin of Kenji’s neck before tackling each button of his shirt, one by one. He was getting antsy and wanted the other so bad that it was killing him, but by god, he was determined to make this romantic. He was determined to _make love_ to this boy-- and the moment that thought materialized in his head, he felt his whole body start to buzz with something warm. He hadn’t even realized his fingers were trembling, or that his toes were curled nervously in his shoes. All he could hear was his heartbeat in his ears, all he could feel was Kenji’s smooth skin as he slid the shirt off his shoulders, all he could smell was the intoxicating scent of the other’s cologne, and all he could see was the flushed, wanting-- needing-- boy in front of him, with love in his eyes and sex on the tip of his tongue as they kissed. 

That scene was enough to make a boy realize he was falling in love. 

He felt different, after realizing. He felt something he’d never felt before, something he couldn’t put into words. Yes, they were going to fuck, and he absolutely could not wait, but it was more than that. Kenji began taking Satori’s own shirt off button by button as well, which was probably hard to do as he was kissed so passionately in the change of mood, so needily. Satori couldn’t even control his body’s reactions; there was a breathy moan at the end of every lip-lock, his fingers were switching between raking through and grabbing at Kenji’s hair, and despite his usual eyes-closed-whenever-he-kissed habit, his lids were half open, making sure to see every little face that Kenji made, every spot of red on his cheeks, every reaction he gave. He needed it so much. He needed him. 

He couldn’t wait anymore. They both still had their pants on and Satori just wanted to feel their bodies against each other, solidly muscled bodies, hard yet so soft against each other, so warm as they slid together… He broke the kiss and knelt down before he realized what he was doing, hooking an arm around the back of Kenji’s knees and the other behind his neck, picking his boyfriend up bridal style and continued kissing him, not wanting to waste any time not-kissing, when he would definitely rather be kissing. He slightly stumbled as he walked, completely absorbed in the boy in his arms before lightly placing him on the bed and beginning to remove his pants. 

Everything was going by so quickly. He was so into it, so involved, it was all so personal. The only light in the room was the moon shining through Kenji’s window, and it was enough to illuminate his partner’s smooth skin, yet the angle it was coming through at was striking enough to give the shadows in the angles of their bodies a dramatic contrast. It felt like a scene from a movie; their bodies just looked so perfect against each other, Kenji looked so incredible, and everything felt so amazing, even though the act was something they’d done many times before, it all felt almost completely different and Satori hoped that Kenji could feel it too, the same way he was. 

If he couldn’t, by damn was he going to by the end of it. 

He wanted to tell him, too, but that was probably a bad idea. Words and feelings got tossed around so carelessly when people were turned on, and Satori didn’t want Kenji to think that he would be so flippant with his feelings. They’d probably been dating for a little over a month now, and thinking about it that way, it was still so early. But it felt like so much longer. The way their bodies moved together now, felt like this was something they had meant to do their entire life. This was what they were built for. This was real. They were in perfect harmony, perfect unison, they knew exactly how to touch the other in ways that would drive them crazy, they knew exactly what moves to do to give that extra push that the other loved so much, that would pull that decadent sound out of their mouth. The times they had spent merely senselessly fucking had served perfectly as practice for this and they hadn’t even done it on purpose. They hadn’t even known that this was how it would be.

It sounded so cheesy in his head, but this is what it felt like to truly become one with another person. 

He knew he was talking, gasping, moaning in Kenji’s ear, but had no idea what he was saying to the other-- words were just falling out of his mouth and breaths were just catching in his throat while he got lost in the feelings, the pure unadulterated emotions of their love-making, and he just felt so complete, so at peace with everything-- it was one of those moments that Satori wished he could keep forever. Pure bliss. There was nothing holding them back but physical limits; their voices were as loud as they could, their bodies as close as possible, volume and time weren’t a setback and Satori felt like he could stay like this forever all night, but they were slowing down after he had delivered Kenji’s third completion. Their limbs were shaking and their muscles twitching with soreness, but neither of them felt like stopping. It was only when Satori’s arm gave out on him and he collapsed on top of his lover, did they bring the sex to a finish. 

They stayed like that for a while, silently registering what had just happened and how they felt during and after it, with Satori, after resituating himself, curled around his boyfriend with his head on his chest, listening to Kenji’s heartbeat gradually slow down from its fast pace. Kenji’s arm was under Satori’s neck, scratching at his back while Satori rubbed at Kenji’s torso with his fingers, pressing a kiss every now and then to his skin. 

He felt so right, there in Kenji’s arms. He wanted to be there, with him, like this for the rest of ever, and couldn’t imagine his lover being anyone else. He was in over his head, completely in love with Kenji Futakuchi, who, judging by the deepness of his breaths, had just fallen asleep while gripping tightly to Satori like he never intended to let go. 

And, for this night, with his mother out of town, they didn’t need to, and Satori felt himself drifting off as well, for while he loved watching Kenji’s handsome face as he slept, Satori knew that the sooner he fell asleep, the sooner he would wake up and, for the first time, begin a whole new day with his favorite person. The thought lingered with a smile on his lips as he fell into sleep, and fell into love.


End file.
